Trouble Maker!
by byunshaar98
Summary: HunBaek inside! / slight HunHan KaiBaek etc. baru teasernya. DLDR, jangan lupa tinggalkan review
1. Teaser

Author : byunshaar98

Title : Trouble Maker!

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Junmyeon, Kris Wu, etc

Genre : drama, romance, action, tragedy

Length : chaptered

Summary : gak ada xD

**TEASER**

_"Long time no see Kevin"_

_"Shut up dan tunggu waktu kehancuranmu Suho!"_

_"Ahahaha we'll see"_

_"Dance with me?"_

_"Sure yeoppo"_

_"Byun Baekhyun, kau?"_

_"Oh Sehun"_

_"Target ditemukan, boss"_

_"Aku sudah menemukan target kita"_

Wkwk pendek banget yah? Penasaran gak sama ceritanya? (Readers: gak :p)

Ini baru teaser loh ya, masih ada lanjutanyaa, ceritanya masih puanjaaaaaaaang (?) ini ff terinspirasi dari mv Hyuna '4minute' sama Hyunseung 'B2ST' yg Troublemaker itu lohh, tapi plotnya ttep pake plot aku. Nanti ada beberapa adegan yg aku ambil dari mv nya, jadi maap klo ada kesamaan

Oh iya ini HunBaek pairing ya, nanti akan ada pairing2 lain muncul tapi tetep cast utamanya HunBaek wkwk jadi kalo yg gak suka sama pair nya gak usah baca gpp ^^

Oh iya minta reviewnya ya chinguuu, boleh kasih saran nanti jalan critanya gimana bla bla bla #kebanyakanbacot

Okelah sampai ketemu di chap 1 ^^

Okelah sampai ketemu di chap 1 ^^


	2. Prolog

Seorang namja jatuh tersungkur setelah kepalanya ditendang oleh seseorang, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Suho si pemimpin geng mafia yang biasa menyebut diri sebagai Schaft

"You only have last chance. Tell me where's your father, Jung Daehyun!", geram Suho karena sedari tadi ia tak mau membuka mulutnya

"Huh jika aku tau, akupun tak akan pernah memberitahumu iblis", balas Daehyun

"Ck, oppa! Jika ia tidak mau memberitahu ya sudah habisi saja dia", gerutu seorang yeoja bermata rusa. Dia adalah Luhan, disampingnya ada seorang yeoja bermata sipit yang lebih sibuk dengan kukunya. Dia adalah Baekhyun

Suho sudah mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Daehyun dan...

"TUNGGU!", teriak Daehyun tiba-tiba. Suho menyeringai

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu, tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku", kata Daehyun akhirnya. Luhan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan kukunya. Melihat orang-orang mengemis minta diampuni sudah terlalu mainstream untuknya. Bosan lebih tepatnya

"Yunho appa, i-ia ada di Sa-Saigon", ujar Daehyun terbata

"Jeongmal? Luhan, hubungi Ilhoon dan Kiseop. Lacak keberadaan Jung Yunho di seluruh Thailand", perintah Suho pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan mulai sibuk dengan smartphone nya

"Ilhoon? Maksudmu Jung Ilhoon?", tanya Daehyun terkejut. Ilhoon adalah adiknya yang kabur dari rumah 2 tahun yang lalu

"Tentu saja, Jung Ilhoon anak ke-3 dari Jung Family. Dia baru bergabung dengan kami sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu. Jung Ilhoon yang terlunta mengemis padaku untuk bisa bertahan hidup", ujar Suho dengan nada mengejek. Tak lama kemudian 2 orang berbadan kekar memasuki ruangan serba gelap itu hendak menarik Daehyun yang masih dalam keadaan shock. Namun Baekhyun menghentikan mereka

"Biar aku yang tangani dia", ujar Baekhyun. Kangin dan Siwon hanya saling memandang dengan Suho. Suho mengangguk. Ini memang bagiannya kan, batin Suho

Baekhyun menarik tangan Daehyun agar bertumpu pada bahunya lalu menuntun Daehyun ke kamarnya

~~~Trouble Maker!~~~

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa hah! Kalau kau bilang sejak tadi, luka ini tak akan ada", omel Baekhyun sambil membalut luka Daehyun

"Ssh.. aku tak setega itu membocorkan keberadaan appa pada kalian. Ya meskipun ia pernah membuangku", ujar Daehyun sambil meringis

"Tapi kau tetap mengatakannya juga", cibir Baekhyun sambil menguncir rambutnya

"Itu karena aku masih sayang nyawaku, sayang", ujar Daehyun sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?", tanya Baekhyun

"Hmm.. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah kuputuskan. Kau tau? Kadang seorang musuh tak selalu terlihat", ujar Daehyun

Tunggu... kata-kata itu... seperti tak asing bagiku. Apa jangan-jangan..., batin Baekhyun

Sreeekk

Baekhyun merobek paksa kemeja yang Daehyun pakai dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletis Daehyun yang penuh luka. Ia segera melihat bahu kanan Daehyun dan

"Maldo andwae", lirih Baekhyun

"Kau kaget, Baekhyunnie?", kata Daehyun sinis

Baekhyun segera melompat dari kasur menuju laci meja riasnya namun

Ckrek (?)

Daehyun terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan pistolnya

"Kau kira aku lemah eoh? Perlu kau tau, aku adalah bagian dari Allgatero. Aku adalah musuhmu, sayang", ujar Daehyun sambil mendekati Baekhyun

Baekhyun mundur teratur hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Kini ganti Daehyun yang menyeringai. Tangannya terulur kearah rambut Baekhyun dan melepas ikatannya

"Kau sangat cantik, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi kita tak bisa bersama, cantik. Karena ada yang harus mati, kau atau aku", ujar Daehyun lagi

"Kau gila! Lepaskan aku! Eli! Dongho! Baro! Suho oppaaaa!", teriak Baekhyun mencari bantuan namun nihil

"Berteriaklah sepuasmu sayang", kata Daehyun sambil menyeringai

Ayo Byun Baekhyun berpikir!

"Ah ini ide terbodoh yang pernah kupikirkan", bisik Baekhyun sangat pelan

"Ehm... PARK CHANYEOL! TOLONG AKUUUUU!", teriak Baekhyun kencang hingga Daehyun menutup kedua telinganya

1... 2... 3... hening tak ada tanda munculnya Chanyeol

"Pabo", rutuk Baekhyun

"Hei siapa Park Chanyeol? Kau sudah punya kekasih rupanya. Baiklah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Chanyeol-mu itu", ujar Daehyun sambil mengarahkab pistolnya tepat di kepala Baekhyun dan

BRUKK

BUGH... BUGH... BUGH...

"Kau! Beraninyahh... menyentuh... Baekhyunhh! Kau hosh hosh akan mati brengsek!", Chanyeol berkata penuh emosi. Bola matanya sudah berubah menjadi merah darah. Tangannya terus memukul Daehyun yang sudah hampir sekarat itu

"Chanyeol... cukup", lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurut lalu mendekati tubuh Daehyun lalu membakar tubuh Daehyun dengan api birunya dan

PATS

Tubuh Daehyun menghilang dalam sekejap mata

"Gomawo Chanyeol, kau menyelamatkan hidupku-"

"Lagi?"

"Yeah kau benar. Lagi-lagi kau menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku berhutang banyak padamu Chanyeol"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Jika orang yang kita sayangi sedang membutuhkan pertolongan, kita pasti akan melakukannya kan?"

~~~ Trouble Maker! ~~~

Seorang namja berkulit pucat memutar-mutar gelas kristal di tangannya. Ia kelihatan bosan namun masih mempertahankan poker face nya

"Ck jangan pamerkan poker face mu itu, stupid!", tegur seorang namja tan sambil menuangkan wine putih di gelasnya sendiri

Sehun, si namja poker face itu hanya memandang sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus, entah apa yang dilihatnya

"Kau tau? Yeodongsaeng ketua Schaft... Kris memintaku untuk mencari tau tentangnya", ujar Sehun

"And then?"

"Aku menerimanya, seperti biasa. Namun ini sungguh di luar dugaan"

Jongin atau Kai mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Sehun. Pasti bukan masalah biasa, pikir Jongin dalam hati

"Apa yang diluar dugaan?", tanya Jongin a.k.a Kai

"Yeojanya itu... berbahaya"

"Apanya yang berbahaya? Kau takut?"

"Bukan bahaya itunya, tapi 'itu'nya",ujar Sehun misterius

"Hahh? 'Itu' nya?", tanya Jongin ambigu

PLETAKK

"Jangan berpikiran mesum!"

TBC ._.V

A/N : Mian banget, seminggu ini gak ada inspirasi sama skali :( jadi yah segini hasilnya, mian banget kalo mengecewakan atau makin aneh. Makasih banget yang udah mau review, review lagi eak ^^


End file.
